La novia de Itachi
by Lynn Hikari
Summary: itachi esta muy raro, ¿sera que está enamorado?,¿que harán sus compañeros para averiguarlo?, ¿y quienes son esas kunoichis? mal summary, espero me comprendan el primer cap es corto pero se irá poniendo bueno! pasen, lean y dejen reviews!
1. ¿que le pasa a itachi?

**Hola minna, ¿Cómo están?. Soy nueva en fanfics, me llamo hikari y me gustan los conejos negros de ojos rojos . MI primer fanfic es de naruto espero que les guste! Bueno, sin más demoras aquí va pero recuerden:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama!**

**LA NOVIA DE ITACHI**

Era un día normal para todos nuestros queridos villanos. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía, deidara hizo explotar a tobi, zetsu le coqueteaba a una margarita, sasori jugaba con sus barbies –ejem- marionetas, hidan embellecía el ambiente con su "fino y sofisticado" vocabulario, kakuzu revisaba las cuentas por centésima vez y kisame estaba en su cuarto y le daba de comer a su tiburón-mascota. Pain y konan estaban discutiendo sobre las necesidades de la kunoichi. En general, un día "normal" en la cueva de los akatsuki…

-puta madre, que m***** hacen que no sirven el desayuno, joder!

-cállate hidan, hm! Si tienes tanta hambre puedes ir y servirte tu solo, no vengas a jodernos la mañana, hm!

-Que m***** dices rubia del closet!? Por qué c***** tengo que servirme yo, para eso está la jo**** de konan!

-Si no quieres servirte ve y dile a tu jashin que sirva, hm!

-Puta madre, con jashin-sama no te metas pin*** hijo de ****, eres un ***** maldito bastardo de ***** de tu***** que le gusta el **** por el ****.

-Ya cálmate hidan, no me dejas calcular los impuestos – dijo kakuzu.

-Puto viejo avaro, tú y tus ***** de cuentas. Jashin-sama te castigará puto viejo c*****.

-Oigan, ¿han visto a itachi?- dijo un tipo de piel azul.

-El emo de mierda?, debe estar ***** de su ****** en su **** cuarto de ******.

-Debe estar en su cuarto- tradujo su compañero. Con tanto tiempo siendo compañero del albino, ya había aprendido a traducir muy bien su lenguaje. Se podría decir era todo un experto. -tal vez debería escribir un diccionario "español-hidan, hidan-español" o un libro titulado "las mil y un palabrotas"- pensó kakuzu.

-gracias por la traducción kakuzu- dijo kisame y se dirigió a la habitación del emo de mier- quiero decir- de itachi.

Itachi-san, ¿estás ahí?- preguntó, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, se dispuso a girar la perilla cuando escuchó un extraño sonido proveniente del cuarto…

**¿Qué es lo que escuchó kisame?, ¿Qué le pasa a itachi? ¡Descúbranlo en la siguiente publicación!, ¡y no se olvidan de dejar reviews!**


	2. no aguanto el deseo, ni la curiosidad

-Quiero verla, ya no aguanto el deseo- se escuchó desde dentro del cuarto.

A kisame se le abrieron los ojos, luego se puso pálido y con cara de póker. El gran itachi uchiha, ¿enamorado? No, seguro había escuchado mal así que decidió volver a escuchar atentamente las palabras del uchiha.

-deseo tocarla, sentirla, acariciar su hermoso pelo y tocar su fino cuerpo. No puedo resistirme a la tentación- decía itachi.

Kisame, quien no salía de su asombro corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala donde se encontraban reunidos todos y les dio la gran noticia:

-CHICOS, ITACHI TIENE NOVIA!- dijo el azul

-Queeee!- dijeron al unísono los akatsuki. Su asombro no fue porque a itachi le costara conseguir una, sino porque a todas, repito, todas las chicas que se le habían declarado, habían sido rechazadas por el uchiha. Incluso hidan empezó a esparcir un rumor sobre "lo gay se lleva en la sangre" refiriéndose a itachi y sasuke.

-Lo escuche murmurar sobre ella en su habitac…- antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, todos los miembros de la organización, se encontraban pegados como chicle a la puerta del uchiha.

-por lo que dice, la puta debe estar buena- dijo el albino

-¡OMG!,esta información vale oro- dijo kakuzu

-¡tobi es un buen chico!- ya saben quién lo dijo

-no puede ser más bonita que yo- se defendió konan

-le preguntare si quiere unirse a akatsuki- todos miraron mal a pain con cara de "te crees pendejo", sobretodo konan.

-se oye tan buena que podría comérmela en todos los sentidos- dijo el chico planta.

-¡tobi es un buen chico!

-¡cállate tobi, hm!

-la convertiré en marioneta, una belleza así merece ser eterna- dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando itachi termino su monólogo, salió de su habitación y mágicamente todos los akatsukis se habían esfumado y se encontraban en la sala de juegos. El líder (pain) se le acerco y lo envió a una urgente misión en solitario a la aldea de la lluvia. Una vez que el uchiha partió, pusieron en marcha el plan llamado: "¿quién es la tipa que le calienta los pantalones a itachi?".

Flashback

-¿y cómo descubrimos quien es, hm?

-tengo un plan, lo haremos por método descartes- dijo la kunoichi

-¿y cómo llamaremos al plan?- pregunto kisame

-rápido, en un papelito apunten su idea para el nombre y yo por ser el líder, elegiré al azar el nombre- dijo pain- a ver, el plan se llamara: ¿quién es la tipa que le calienta los pantalones a itachi? Todos miraron a hidan.

- Es un buen nombre, el chico se oía desesperado- se defendió el chico-gel

En vista de que nadie se opuso (n: ¿por qué será?) se quedaron con el vergonzoso nombre y pain, para no levantar sospechas, se inventó una misión.

Fin flashback

-A ver súbditos míos, denme sus propuestas en voz alta- "itachi está aquí, imbécil" pensaron todos.

-ejem, ¿Por qué mejor cada uno escribe en un papel el nombre de las kunoichis más bonitas o que creen que le puedan gustar a itachi?- dijo la única mujer del grupo.

-tobi cree que es una buena idea konan-san

-impresionante konan- dijo sasori

-tienes mejores ideas que el p*** líder

-ejem, estoy aquí hidan

Y a mí que ch**** me importa

Todos se rieron del líder, mientras que éste le dirigía una mirada asesina a hidan- "te golpeare tanto hasta que te vuelvas mortal"- pensaba.

Todos comenzaron a escribir sobre las posibles candidatas que robaron el corazón del uchiha hasta que, luego de media hora, colocaron las hojas en un pizarrón con los nombres de varias "chicas". Las propuestas arrancaron más de una carcajada.

**¿Quiénes fueron las nominadas?, ¿por qué deidara quiere matar a tobi? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo lectores, y no se olviden de dejar reviews!**


	3. las razones de los akatsukis

-jajajajaja, ¿quién puso a deidara como candidata?, jajajajajajaja

-SOY HOMBRE, HM!- gritaba enojado el rubio.

-tobi es un buen chico y como siempre ve a deidara sempai peinándose como una chica, tobi pensó que deidara sempai es una chica!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-TOBIII, VEN ACÁ!

-oigan, ¿Por qué me nombraron como pareja?, yo solo soy su compañero!- se lamentaba kisame.

-tanto tiempo al lado del pececito que ya le agarró el gusto!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-jajajajajaja, miren también está orochimaru!- se burló pain.

-ya decía yo que tanto él como se hermano se parecen mucho. ¡Hasta tienen los mismos gustos!

-jajajaj, me hago pis, jajajaja

-viejo de mi*****!, tú y tu incontinencia urinaria me tienen podrido,¡ anda y cómprate tus pañales plenitud!

-oye sasori, ¿Por qué pusiste a tu abuela?

-pienso que tal vez le gusten la maduras- respondió

-¡le gustaran las maduras pero no las podridas! Jajjajajajajajajajajaja

-¡quien mie*** puso a sasuke! Ajajajajaja ¡que cagones!

Todos ya no podían ni respirar de la risa, mientras tanto, cerca de la aldea de la lluvia, el uchiha sufría una serie de constantes estornudos. "Seguro que una de mis fans está hablando sobre mí, es lógico, después de todo soy demasiado sexy". Pobre, ni imaginaba lo que en realidad pasaba.

-bien- dijo pain tratando de recuperar la compostura- finalmente tenemos la lista de las chicas, lo que está tachado son las que NO participan:

La lista era muy extensa y variada:

Konan (descartada por orden del líder), sakura, hinata, ino, tenten, tsunade, shizune, naruto modo oiroke no jutsu (descartado por obvias razones), anko, kurenai (descartada por tener pareja e hijo), kurotsuchi, deidara (también descartado, aunque la mayoría se opuso *tómese mayoría por deidara y tobi amenazado*), mei, haku (también descartado), temari, chiyo (descartada aunque al principio se opuso sasori), karin, sasuke (ninguno se opuso, pero tuvieron que tacharlo), kisame (él fue el único que se opuso), kabuto (descartado porque estaba con orochimaru) y orochimaru(descartado porque estaba con kabuto).

Al final, después de varias horas, los akatsukis decidieron poner en marcha la fase 2 del plan: "¿quién es la tipa que le calienta los pantalones a itachi?"

**¿Cuál es la fase 2 del plan?, ¿Quiénes son esas kunoichis?, ¿Por qué orochimaru está triste? Y ¿Cuál fue la "misión" que le mando pain a itachi? ¡Todas estas dudas y demás en el siguiente capítulo lectores, y no se olviden, por cada review que dejan, salvan a un tobi de ser explotado por su sempai!**


	4. objetivo: kunoichi

Al final, después de varias horas, los akatsukis decidieron poner en marcha la fase 2 del plan: "¿quién es la tipa que le calienta los pantalones a itachi?"

_Algunos segundos después…_

-A ver, en total tenemos a 11 candidatas posibles, aunque de todas las de la lista solo una de ellas no es solterona-dijo el líder.

-konan, el líder te llamó solterona, jajajajajaja

Lo siguiente que se supo de pain fue qué había sido mandado a volar por un puñetazo de konan y que había roto el record de distancia de tobi cuando es explotado.

-bien, será mejor repartirnos a las candidatas y averiguar en grupos quien es la famosa novia- aclaró la kunoichi.

-¡tobi quiere hacer equipo con usted sempai!

-¡no jodas tobi, yo voy a ir con sasori no donno, hm!

-¿por qué mejor, **no hacemos un sorteo?**-preguntó la planta

-tu idea vale oro zetsu-dijo kakuzu

-p*** viejo avaro, cuando no metiendo el p*** dinero a las conversaciones, ¡jashin-sama te castigará!- dijo hidan.

-dije oro, no dinero. Creo que "cerebro" es algo que tu dios ficticio no te dio.

-¡qué*****, de ***** dijiste de jashin-sama **** viejo ***** de la***** de tu **** m***** eres un **** de ****, ****** y ****. Jashin-sama los maldecirá a todos.

-¡bueno, ya basta todos!-grito sasori- ¡no soporto que me hagan esperar, apúrense y hagan el sorteo!

¡Sí!- dijeron todos.

_Algunos minutos y maldiciones por parte de hidan después…_

-listo -dijo el rubio- finalmente tenemos los grupos, hm! El líder no está en la lista porque sigue en shock. El primer grupo es kakuzu y…sasori no donno (T_T)

-bueno, al menos no me tocó con ese bastardo de hidan –_pero tendré que soportar al chibi pinocho- _pensó el tesorero.

-el segundo grupo es de kisame y tobi…_uff, de la que me salvé, hm._

-supongo que tendré que hacerla de niñero- se lamentó el tiburón.

-Noooo!, ¡YO QUIERO CON MI SEMPAI!- dijo un buen chico

-OwO- todos malpensaron sus palabras.

-tobi, eres un….- deidara estaba ¿sonrojado?

-¡no malpiensen, tobi es un buen chico, tobi decía que quería hacer grupo con sempai.

-uff…- pensaron todos

-jejeje, decepcionada rubia?

-¡cállate maldito hereje, hm!

-¡que!, con mi religión no te metas ****** de ****** rubia oxigenada ***** de ****** con***** de tu *****! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará!

En vista de que deidara no continuaba leyendo los grupos, konan cogió los papelitos y una sonrisa maléfica se formó en su rostro. Rápidamente tomo un lápiz y borró algunas cosas y escribió otras. Luego empezó a leerlo.

-Ejem- dijo- me alegra verlos llevándose taaan bien, sobretodo porque… ¡ustedes son pareja!, ¡felicidades!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡que! ¡No me pudo haber tocado con ese intento de religioso!

-¡¿Cómo que me tocó con la rubia!? ¡Ahora cuando me vean paseando con este pensaran que soy gay!

-jajajajajajaja

-por milésima vez… ¡SOY HOMBRE, HM!

-Bueno chicos ya tendrán mucho tiempo para solucionar sus problemas de pareja. Como zetsu y yo somos los únicos que quedamos, procedamos a repartirnos la lista de las kunoichis.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de konoha…_

-Sakura-chaaaaan!- gritaba un rubio

-qué quieres naruto no ves que estoy ocupada maquillándome y echándome perfume. ¡Sasuke vendrá a visitar la aldea y yo quiero estar linda!

-_¿perfume?, con que eso era lo que apestaba. Y yo que creí que akamaru se había hecho pis. Pero ¿maquillaje? ¿Cuánto tardará eso?- _pensaba naruto

-neeee sakura-chan, ¿y el maquillaje cuánto tarda en hacer efecto? _(n/a: algunas veces, naruto puede ser tan idiota como tobi. Inner: dijiste ¿algunas? Yo: ¡hola inner, hasta que apareces! Inner: todas las autoras tenían un inner, yo solo quería ser popular, y ya no jodas y sigue con el fic. Yo: T_T)_

-¡CHAAAA! ¡Naruto eres un idiota!

_Escenas censuradas no aptas para el público por la cantidad de gore explicito (y eso que es serie shonnen)…mientras tanto con los akatsukis…._

-listo, todos tenemos nuestros objetivos:

Sasori y kakuzu: sunagakure, la razón es obvia. Sasori es de ahí y conoce la aldea muy bien. Además solo es una kunoichi: temari. Buena suerte y que no los descubran.

-por mi está bien, además quisiera ir a saludar a la abuela- dijo el pelirrojo.

-espero que al final de esto nos paguen. _Aunque mejor recompensa que saber quién es la novia de itachi no hay-_ pensó

-bien el siguiente grupo:

Deidara y hidan: iwagakure. Las razones, al igual que el anterior grupo, la kunoichi llamada kurotsuchi es una conocida de deidara y será más fácil acercarse a ella.

-espero que esa chica tenga más pechos que su amiga la rubia.

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE, HM!

-continuamos con:

Kisame y tobi: kirigakure. Objetivo, la mizukage mei terumi. Como kisame es de ahí, supongo que será más fácil para ustedes. Además, tengo entendido que la mizukage siente "debilidad" por los chicos jóvenes. Así que con tobi no tendrás problema.

-tobi es un buen chico y tobi le agradará a la señorita mizukage. (-_será fácil, esa solterona no se resistió a sasuke. Es una asaltacunas-pensó madara)_

-volver a mi aldea, que nostalgia- dijo kisame.

-finalmente el trabajo pesado para nosotros:

Zetsu y yo: konoha. Ninguna razón es específico, solo que ahí están la mayoría de chicas y yo soy mujer así que para mí es más fácil. Pero eso nos dejaría a esa chica Karin.

-tobi es un buen chico y escuchó que ella junto con el grupo de sasuke irían de visita a konoha.

-¡excelente tobi, **finalmente dijiste algo bueno!-**

-tengo una pregunta- dijo el jashinista

-konan, tú vas a konoha porque como hay más mujeres te es más fácil, cierto…

-si- respondió la artista del origami

-entonces… ¿¡Porqué ***** no te llevas a la zorra **** de deidara si esa rubia también es mujer **** aunque le falten los ***** pechos y está más fea que*****?!

-¡a callar hidan y vámonos todos pero recuerden. Si no averiguan nada cancelaré el programa _teenage mutant ninja turtles en nickelodeon!_

-¿¡pero si no, de donde vamos a aprender nuestras técnicas ninja!?- gritaron todos

-por eso es mejor que tengan éxito en la misión- aclaró la kunoichi.

_Mientas tanto, en alguna cueva en un lugar no muy lejano…_

-orochimaru-sama, tengo 2 noticias una buena y una mala- dijo un cuatro ojos.

-dime la buena kabuto- dijo la serpiente

-la buena es que sasuke-kun irá a konoha de visita-dijo kabuto

-kukuku sasuke-kun kyaaa!, ¿y la mala?- preguntó orochimaru

-Los akatsukis irán a konoha porque al parecer Itachi-san tiene novia y ellos quieren averiguar quién es.

-Noooo! Mi itachi-kun, y yo que creí que podría tener una oportunidad. No importa, kabuto haz las maletas, nos vamos a konoha. Tengo una idea para que akatsuki crea que yo soy el novio de itachi-kun kukuku.

-_kyaaaa, orochimaru-sama w- _sip, ese fue kabuto.

**¿Cuál es el plan de orochimaru?, ¿Quién la tendrá más difícil? ¿Cancelaran teenage mutant ninja turtles? ¡¿Y qué paso con itachi?! ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo y recuerden, por cada review que dejan, ayudan a kakuzu a salir de la "pobreza"! saludos!**


	5. ¡¿what the fuck?

-Noooo! Mi itachi-kun, y yo que creí que podría tener una oportunidad. No importa, kabuto haz las maletas, nos vamos a konoha. Tengo una idea para que akatsuki crea que yo soy el novio de itachi-kun kukuku.

-_kyaaaa, orochimaru-sama w - _sip, ese fue kabuto.

_Entrada de sunagakure primer grupo: sasori & kakuzu_

-finalmente llegamos, este maldito calor empezaba a ser molesto

-dímelo a mí, está fue otra de las razones por la que dejé la aldea. Pero ahora el mayor de nuestros problemas va a ser la forma de entrar- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-después del secuestro del kazekage, reforzaron la seguridad en suna, así que ingresar a la aldea no será fácil.

-tengo un plan pero tienes que seguirlo al pie de la letra sin discusión.

-_quien diría que el maniático del dinero tendría cerebro para algo más que dinero-_ bien dime, cuál es tu gran plan. Y apúrate que odio esperar.

_Y se encontraban discutiendo la gran idea de kakuzu cuando de pronto…_

-¡oigan ustedes! ¡El que parece pinocho y el que está más viejo que Geppeto, identifíquense!- gritó un guardia.

-_hora de poner el plan en acción- pensó kakuzu- _Buen día mi buen amigo, soy un gran marionetista y he venido de visita a la aldea de suna. Como usted pudo notar esta es mi marioneta. Su nombre es Sasori. Di hola Sasori.

-HO-LA- _maldito kakuzu me las vas a pagar_

-umm, no estoy muy convencido. Además, Esa marioneta se ve muy fea.

-ahhh! Es que usted no lo ha visto bailar!-dijo el tesorero

Kakuzu saca una mini radio de jashin sabe dónde y pone la canción "el pirulino"

-_por jashin kakuzu, no te atrevas a hacerme pasar el ridículo haciéndome bailar esa horrible canción!- pensaba un nervioso pelirrojo._

-¡muy bien! ¡Ahora ha pedido del guardia, Sasori y el pirulino!

Suena la música y sasori que estaba siendo controlado por los hilos de kakuzu comienza a bailar de forma muy amanerada y moviendo la cabeza. Incluso algunos otros guardias de acercaron y tomaron fotos. El pobre sasori ya no podía más con la vergüenza.

-jajajajajaja- muy bien, los dejo pasar. Ajajajajajajaja- dijo el guardia sin dejar de reírse.

Entraron a la aldea y luego de muchas quejas por parte de sasori, llegaron a la casa del kazekage.

-es aquí, kakuzu. No ha cambiado nada desde que dejé la aldea

-es decir que siempre ha habido ese olor a cerveza por todo el ambiente

-no se tal vez sean los gustos del kage actual

-y cuál es ese

-el ex jinchuriki del shukaku

-el, pero si es un niño y además parece tranquilo!

-esos son los más loquillos.

No terminaron de hablar cuando escucharon unos fuertes gritos provenientes del interior…

-¡carajo temari que te bajes de la puta mesa!

-¡no me jodas, déjame vivir la vida!

-¡que te bajes te digo, le das mal ejemplo a tu hermano!

El dúo akatsuki corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y lo que vieron los dejó en shock…

… _mientras tanto en una guarida cerca de la akatsuki cueva…_

-orochimaru-sama, para que necesita todos esos vestidos y maquillaje- pregunto el cuatro ojos

-son para engañar a esos de akatsukis. Así creerán que soy el novio de itachi y con suerte él también se lo crea kukukuku.

Iban de salida a konoha cuando en el camino se encontraron a alguien muy peculiar…

…

…

Nagato…

…

Nagato reacciona…

-yahiko, ¿eres tú?

…

Nagato tienes que reaccionar

-lo se yahiko, sé que esta no es el camino que tú hubieses elegido pero no tuve otra opción. Incluso si tengo que seguir este camino de dolor todo sea por cumplir tu sueño…

-PINCHE CABRÓN DE MIERDA NO ME REFERÍA A ESO

-entonces…

¡Konan te mando a volar y orochimaru te encontró y te quiere violar! Yo he venido a salvar tu castidad…

-queeee! Y tú como sabes que yo…

-apúrate y reacciona porque ya se está bajando los pantalones

-ahhhhhhhh!

…

…

-kyaaa!, al fin el líder será mío kukukuku….

-SHINRA TENSEI

_Orochimaru y kabuto salieron volando al estilo equipo rocket. Milagrosamente cayeron en la entrada de konoha._

-gracias yahiko, si no fuese por ti ahora estaría….estaría….buaaaaaaa ¡todo es tu culpa konan!

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del cielo…_

-jajajajaja- se reía un peli naranja- jiraiya sensei hubiese visto la cara de nagato cuando le dije que aún era virgen (n/a: no seas pendejo yahiko que están en las mismas).

-no! no! y lo mejor de todo fue cuando se despertó y mando a volar a orochimaru-eso si fue épico.

-jiraiya sensei y usted como sabía que nagato todavía no había... Ya sabe…

-intuición masculina yahiko…intuición masculina… (n/a: ah! Ahora es masculina XD)

_De regreso a la mansión del kazekage…_

…una doce de ninjas borrachos en el suelo

…al menos quince ninjas "sanos" bailando al ritmo de "loca peolpe" de Sak Noel

…kankuro se había unido a la fiesta

… el kazekage en una esquina, hecho bolita

…y temari…

Ninjas: ¡TEMARI, LA GENTE ESTÁ MUY LOCA!

Temari: ¿¡WHAT THE FUCK!?

…

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- preguntó sasori

-no creo que te respondan, todos están borrachos-dijo kakuzu

-todos menos uno-respondió el pelirrojo

-a quien te refieres

-A ese de ahí- _sasori señala al kazekage_- vamos a preguntarle

…

-umm, disculpe sabe que ocurre aquí- pregunto el tesorero

-_debo ir a mi lugar feliz…debo ir a mi lugar feliz_…_esto no está pasando_-susurraba un asustado gaara

-está en shock, ¡pero yo lo arreglo!

Sasori saca una figurilla de arcilla y la arroja, haciendo ¡boom!

-que fue eso?

-un invento de deidara, nos los dio a cada uno de nosotros para tirársela a tobi cuando se nos acerque- dijo el pelirrojo

-y por qué a mí no me dio una!?

-debe odiarte…

…

-que se les ofrece- dijo el otro pelirrojo despertando del shock

-pues verá, soy una marionetista y… ¡bueno lo que sea queremos saber que pasó aquí!

-solo si prometen parar todo este escándalo…

-bien…

-pues todo comenzó muy temprano…

_**Inicio flashback**_

-gaara!-dijo una rubia- ¡hoy cumples un año desde que te nombraron kazekage y te haremos una fiesta!

-no se supone que debería ser una sorpresa?- pregunto kankuro

-¡cállate amanerado adicto al maquillaje!-grito temari

-…-_ni se les ocurra hacer una fiesta_- pensó gaara.

-anda, que dices gaara hacemos una fiesta?

_-…..-¿Qué no saben que detesto las fiestas?-pensó el kazekage_

-tomaremos tu silencio como un sí!-dijo la rubia

-pero a él no le gustan las fiestas!-protestó el hermano mayor

-…-_finalmente alguien que me comprende-pensó gaara_

_-_¡cállate o publico las fotos donde te estás maquillando más de la cuenta!

-bueno está bien, además será una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas- dijo kankuro

-seee, "chicas de tres piernas" seguramente jeje…-susurró la rubia

-…-_para qué me revivieron…-_ pensó resignado el kazekage

_**Fin del flashback**_

Y luego que pasó- preguntó sasori

-Pues paso lo que tenía que pasar. Temari organizó la fiesta, invitó a mucha gente y compró mucha cerveza.

-¿y es por eso que están todos borrachos y ella está cantando sobre la mesa?-preguntó kakuzu

-sí, y además parece que tuvo algunos problemas con su novio y está tomando para aliviar penas.

-y, bueno ¿de casualidad su novio es de konoha?-preguntó sasori

-pues si…-respondió gaara

-joder, ¡la novia de itachi es esta borracha!-murmuró kakuzu

-y, bueno, ¿de casualidad su novio es de pelo negro? y actitud, se podría decir ¿calmada?-pregunto sasori

-pues sí. Ella tiene unos gustos muy peculiares…

-bueno, fin del dilema, la novia de itachi es temari!-dijo sasori

-itachi, quien habló de ese tipo…-dijo gaara

-pero tu dijiste que era de konoha de pelo negro y de actitud calmada-dijo el tesorero

-si pero no me refería a él, sino a shikamaru…

-¡pero que! ¡Tanto trabajo para nada! ¡Me hicieron perder mi tiempo y mi tiempo vale oro!-se lamentó kakuzu

-pues viéndolo de ese modo, es muy obvio. No creo que a itachi le gusten ese tipo de chicas…

-oigan estoy aquí y están hablando de mi hermana…

-ahh perdón kazekage. Bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo el tesorero

-¡de eso nada, ustedes deben parar todo este lío!-dijo el kazekage- ¡temari, mira es ese muñeco inflable que te querías comprar!-dijo señalando a sasori.

-pero que mier… ahhhh!- temari había cogido a sasori y lo tenía abrazado-

-¡es de madera! Pero no importa, hic… -dijo temari quien ya se había bajado de la mesa- ¡tú si me comprendes hic… no como ese tonto hic… ¡ven canta conmigo!

-¡esto es primicia! ¡Esperen cuando los fans de shikatema vean esto!-dice kakuzu sacando su filmadora-¡eso sasori, la cámara te adora!

-Temari:

_All Day All Night__  
__All Day All Night___

_Viva la fiesta__  
__Viva la noche__  
__Viva los DJ_

Grupo ninjas 1:

_I couldn't believe what I was leaving__  
__so I called my friend temari__  
__and I said to her:_

Todos: _¡TEMARI, LA GENTE ESTÁ MUY LOCA!_

_Temari: ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Después de rescatar a sasori de una "alegre" temari, el dúo akatsuki salió lo más rápido posible de sunagakure dejando a los borrachos en su fiesta y a un confundido gaara. Ahora kakuzu tendría que gastar en el psicólogo por el trauma permanente que le dejó la rubia a sasori. Sin duda alguna hay un par de cosas que ambos aprendieron en esta visita a esta aldea: ¡la gente está muy loca! ¡What the fuck!

**¿Logrará sasori quitarse el trauma de ser usado como muñeco inflable? ¿Quién será el siguiente objetivo de los akatsukis? ¿Qué pasará con pain? ¿Por qué mi inner no salió en este capítulo? ¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, y no se olviden de dejar reviews o jashin-sama los maldecirá! Hasta luego lectores!**


	6. Dos hombres y medio

_Entrada de Iwagakure…_

-vamos rubia!, ya acepta de una vez que te gusta que tu danna te dé por atrás…-dijo el jashinista

-¡cállate! Hm!-contesto el rubio

-oye rubia, ¿tu prima esta buena?

-¡ya deja de joder! Hm!

-dime rubia, ¿te gusta el sasodei o el tobidei? Jajajaja- dijo hidan

-y tu dime, ¿te gusta el kakuhidan?

-puta rubia **** de la**** eres un *** de la **** ¡jashin-sama te castigara!

-(_como extraño a tobi_)-pensaba el rubio.

Y era verdad, soportar a tobi era peor que soportar un resfriado pero para deidara, era mucho mejor que estar con el bastardo de hidan que lo único que hacía era tildarlo de gay y rezarle a su adorado jashin-sama. Sin embargo, a pesar que se llevaban tan bien como el agua y aceite, había algunas cosas que ambos no soportaban…

-awww, mira amiga, que pareja tan linda no crees?

-siii, esa chica rubia y el otro chico se ven muy bien juntos!

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE HM!- grito deidara

-ay no! amiga, ¿escuchaste?

-si amiga, creo que son de "esos"

-¡putas perras baratas, si no se callan ahora las hago sacrificio para jashin-sama!

-mira! ¿Viste como ese tipo defiende a su chico?

-kyaaa! ¡Que romántico!

-estas perras están locas!

-hidan…

-gritan como si tuvieran un orgasmo!

-hidan…

-gritan peor que tu cuando lo haces con tu danna!

-¡que te calles maldito satánico, la gente nos está viendo raro!

_(Gente murmurando)_

_-oye, viste?_

_-sí, ambos son hombres…_

_-eso no es ilegal?_

_-hay muchos niños aquí!_

_-quien creen que sea el uke?_

_-no sé, ambos tiene caras de ser ukes…_

_-para mí que el rubio…_

_-sí, parece mujer…_

_-son raros…_

_-Aunque se les ve bien…_

_-tobi es un buen chico…- (Inner: pero que mierda hace aquí tobi!? Yo: Inner!, dónde estabas? Inner: jugando ayakashi ghost guild pendeja! Yo: entonces tú también eres pendeja! Inner: tu puta madre! Yo: entonces también es tu madre! Inner: aghh! Bueno, ¿Qué hace aquí el retrasado ese? Tobi: tobi ya quiere entrar a escena! Inner: espera tu turno puto lollypop que la autora ya tiene preparado algo para ti y el otro anormal en el siguiente capítulo tobi: oki doki-desuu! Kisame: anormal? Inner: que no te has visto en un espejo? Kisame: T.T)_

-¡oigan p*** ateos hijos de mierda de su p*** madre, que mierda me miran putos! ¿Acaso quieren una foto mía calato? ¡Váyanse a la re***** de su p*** madre hijos de *** de la *****!

-deidara-nii! ¿Eres tú?- pregunto cierta chica

-Ku- kurotsuchi! Que haces aquí? Hm!

-eso debería preguntártelo yo, no crees?

-yo pregunte primero, hm!

-pues…iba a visitar al viejo pero escuche un rumor sobre unos raritos y vine a ver quiénes eran… deidara-nii, no pensé que eras de "esos"…

-¡no! te equivocas kurotsuchi, este de acá ni siquiera es mi amigo! Hm!

-¿de quién mierda hablas rubia?, y quien es este tipo?- pregunto el jashinista

Hidan…

-no me digas que es uno de tus "amigos de compañía" jajaja joder rubia, mejor sal del closet!

-hidan…

-aunque este tipo para ser hombre es un poco femenino como tú, ¿acaso en esta puta aldea todos son asexuales?

Hidan… ¡corre!

-oye puto cabeza de ajo a quien le llamaste hombre!- grito enfurecida la kunoichi

-¡que! No eres hombre? Parece que si por lo plana que estas!

-aggg! Bastardo te voy a matar!- Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!-

-maldito marimacho que mierda esto! Parece sem-

Te lo advertí hm!

-m*****! También atrapo a mi guardaña, no me puedo mover!

-jajajajaja, bien hecho kurotsuchi hm!

-jeje, pero dime que haces aquí deidara-nii? Mira que si alguien más te veía…agradece que fuera yo!

-solo estoy de paso kurotsuchi. No planeo hacer "arte" a nadie por el momento! Pero dime, como están todos?

-pues, lo normal. El viejo sigue con sus dolores de espalda, akatsuchi aún no madura (creo que no soy la más indicada para decir eso je!) y todo está mejor que nunca!

-bah! Que rápido se olvidan de mi arte…

-tu popularidad aquí fue como tu arte…"efímero" jajajaja

-¡oigan par de hermafroditas! ¡Jashin-sama los castigara por ignorarme y dejarme atrapado en esta mie***!

-ah! Kurotsuchi, este de acá es hidan hm! Hidan, ella es mi prima kurotsuchi…

-soy kurotsuchi, un gusto (kyaa ahora que lo veo bien es muy lindo!)

-sí, si un gusto mis huevos. Dime, tienes novio?

-deidara y kurotsuchi: OwO QUEE!

-que si tienes novio joder!

-ehh, no!- respondió la kunoichi- pero si quieres yo podría…

-muy bien, la marimacho no es la novia del emo mayor así que no vamos rubia!

-¡esperen!- grito kurotsuchi- deidara-nii, porque no se quedan un rato más? Así le cuento a tu amigo sobre tus hazañas (verdadero plan: ni loca dejo que hidan se me escape!)

-no estaría mal, además quisiera ver cómo están todos, hm!

-¡oye p*** rubia- protesto hidan- ¡yo no me voy a quedar acá escuchando las **** de tu prima!

-pero hidan-san, no quieres escuchar sobre deidara-nii de pequeño?

-y a mí por qué **** me tendría que importar la **** rubia de ****?

-pues, podría interesarte la vez en que se disfrazó de la ranger rosa para Halloween, o cuando lo echaron de un bar diciendo que "no era noche gay", oh1 y que tal la vez en la que el anciano lo descubrió en el baño con los pantalones abajo y…

Kurotsuchi cállate, eso es privado hm!

Pero ya no lo escuchaban, hidan y kurotsuchi se alejaban hasta un lugar tranquilo mientras que el pobre deidara los seguía gritando. Pero para que no cause molestias entre ella y hidan…

Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu!

…y deidara fue inmovilizado :)

**¿Kurotsuchi revelara los más íntimos secretos de deidara? ¿Con que mierda me saldrá mi inner esta vez? ¿Un concurso de cosplay en kirigakure? ¿Y pain travestido? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo amados lectores!, lamento mucho la demora es que tuve trabajo u.u (inner: si claro, "trabajo en los eventos de ayakashi ghost guild pendeja! Yo: vete a la mierda .I. Inner: ya estoy en tu casa lol! Yo: agghh!)¡Lamento eso enserio T.T, por favor dejen reviews y sugerencias y recuerden, por cada review que dejan ayudan a una pobre autora a pagar el psicólogo para deshacerse de su inner :) ****!**


End file.
